


Addictive Steps

by Dango_p0i



Category: Pokemon Colosseum & XD
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, M/M, They're just stupid we know this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:28:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26552848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dango_p0i/pseuds/Dango_p0i
Summary: Wes and Cail are running from Pyrite's "first class" police after doing what one does in Orre to survive— stealing.
Relationships: Leo | Wes/Masa | Cail
Kudos: 2





	Addictive Steps

**Author's Note:**

> Aka a very tiny ficlet of Cail having a coke addiction

The dirty air stung in his lungs, making them feel like they were burning from the inside out. Like a polka dot pattern was branding itself into them. With every breath he took, he became more and more aware of the fact that he was alive, that he was a human being that was heavily breathing as he ran as fast as he could, adrenaline pumping through his veins like heroin on a trip.

The heavy yet swift steps of his boots momentarily stopped as he turned around to kick over two trash cans to work as an obstacle for the two policemen that were chasing him and Cail throughout the entirety that this scum of the earth town named Pyrite was. Once they were blocking the path until they'd be placed into their original position again, Wes took off after his companion again who was a few feet ahead of him.

They turned into another alleyway, then another one and yet another until the blond felt his hand grabbed to be pulled into a very thin gap between two houses, not even worth being labeled an alley. It was dark, though, and he had been pulled into it enough to be engulfed and swallowed by the shadows.

As he heard the pair of steps run by, he instinctively held his breath, the sound of cars driving by unable to overtone Cail's racing heart he could hear crystal clear from his head being pressed up against the taller man's chest. He exhaled sharply once both authorities were gone and closed his golden eyes momentarily, a quiet chuckle coming from him before he looked up.

He was greeted with a grin, arms snug around him still as his own bruised and scarred ones were simply hanging down his sides. He brought them up to place a hand on each of his partner's upper arms, the smirk being returned. "Good job babe.", Cail muttered, head shooting to the side to make sure the two men were long gone. No steps could be heard, yet the paranoia was always there.

"Yea, you too.", Wes responded in the same quiet manner, hands moving up to be placed on the man's cheeks instead and turn his head back into his direction to have his full attention. "But next time, I'm not gonna fucking help you steal a stupid sixpack of coke.", he warned, only receiving a quiet laugh and a kiss on the forehead in return. "Pff, sure. You know you will, anyway.", the taller of the pair hummed.

Wes sighed. "Yea, you're right."


End file.
